


Christmas Present 聖誕禮物

by ushioK



Series: congratulatory story 賀文 [2]
Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: 2014聖誕賀文, AO3不會數中文字數, Christmas, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, M/M, congratulatory story, 沒有家人這種東西
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ushioK/pseuds/ushioK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>聖誕節前夕，理查為詹姆斯準備了一個聖誕節禮物。</p><p>※中文字數：4058字</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Present 聖誕禮物

**Author's Note:**

> 免責聲明：這個故事純為虛構，與實際情況無關。  
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction based on TV personas, and not meant to represent the thoughts or actions of real people.

理查打了一個大呵欠，把撐住下巴的手臂靠上推車扶手。

眼前的行李轉盤環繞的履帶讓他昏昏欲睡，就算受時差影響，剛才經過幾十小時飛行仍讓他深感疲憊。

腕上手錶發出一聲清脆聲響，反射性望了一眼，看見錶面下方的數字跳到了1，代表一個月的結束。

十二月的開始。

又打一個呵欠，眼角掃過周圍四散等待領取行李的每位團隊工作人員，大家都是一臉倦容，用無神雙眼呆滯著經過眼前的每口箱子。

在國外待了近一個月，遙遠又寒冷的加拿大，下不停的雨與雪交替以及如丟失般總不見蹤影的陽光，就算這幾年來已跑遍世界各地見過無數氣候仍讓他們有些沮喪。

於是當下清楚反映在每個人空洞眼神背後的就只有趕快拿到自己行李，回到家洗個舒適的熱水澡，用睡眠塞滿接下來難得可以持續到新年的假期的起始。

只是這個當下，沒完沒了的等待讓無趣中被添入了些焦躁，他用力騷騷頭髮，撇過頭的目光剛好對上斜前方不遠處詹姆斯的側背，環抱住雙臂靜默的盯住行李轉盤。

想必他現在一定也跟自己一樣覺得無聊。

念頭剛起，馬上就被隨即而來的下個念頭打斷：不、他可是堂堂龜速船長，全世界最無聊的男人，一定正處在最令他自在的氛圍中心底笑開了顏享受著，連空氣裡所有無趣都化成圍繞身側的粉紅泡泡，助長腦子裡不停運算等待行李方程式，並為此樂此不疲。

這結論讓理查噗嗤笑出聲來，身邊幾位工作人員疑惑的回頭，為了掩飾這胡思亂想所造成的尷尬，他馬上把頭轉向另一側，看見走道旁一棵佈置華麗的聖誕樹。

在這一刻，他腦子裡才真正把現在這個當下與聖誕節之間有所連結。

目光掃視身旁一圈後又回到詹姆斯側背，剛剛沒看仔細的周遭真的處處擺有聖誕裝飾，就連詹姆斯方向的遠方都有棵巨型聖誕樹頂，露在層層裝置之上。

聖誕節是個大日子，早在好幾個月前就要開始準備慶祝的大日子；在一年結束之時互相祝福的日子。當然也是屬於家人與愛人團聚的日子。

只是今年從秋天以來就處於工作滿檔外，根本是世界各處到處跑，完全連一點想起這事的時間都沒有，然後彷彿猛然回過神之際，四周早已經被濃郁的聖誕氣氛完全包圍住了。

突然間，有個點子跳入理查的腦子裡，讓他的雙眼一下亮了起來。

關於渡過這個聖誕的方式。關於如何送給心愛的人一份聖誕禮物的方式。

「嘿、伊恩。」

他悄悄晃到另一側正將行李搬上推車的伊恩身旁，壓低了聲音。

「借我支白板筆！」

這個突如其來的要求讓伊恩滿臉疑惑。

「你現在要白板筆做什麼？」

「別問那麼多啦。你是攝影師，一定有白板筆吧？借我一支。」

疲勞讓伊恩不再拘泥在這個疑問上，翻了個白眼，順手把放置隨身工具的行李箱打開，露出裡頭數支白板筆。

理查抱著雙臂，望著各式顏色的白板筆開始思考。

黑色根本不考慮，藍色不太合適，紅色與綠色在這個季節已經太過普通，最後目光落在其中唯一一支橘色的上，露出發現寶物的笑容。

「這支借我。」

迅速從中抽出那支筆，對著伊恩晃了晃。

「謝了！我一定會還你。」

還沒等伊恩說什麼，就蹦蹦跳跳的往自己的行李推車方向跑，腦子裡盤算著一切能讓計劃實行的方法，臉上笑容不自覺又加大了些。

專心沉溺在思緒中低頭把玩手中白板筆，直到走到行李推車旁，猛然抬頭才看到詹姆斯就在那裡，正把自己的行李搬上推車。

這個畫面讓理查嚇了一大跳，連忙把白板筆藏在身後，叉起手指祈禱剛剛發生的事詹姆斯什麼也沒看到。

「等行李的時候最忌諱跑不見人影。」

但詹姆斯頭也沒抬，只是專著於幫他把行李在推車上排好，嘴裡邊嘀咕著。

看樣子，對於白板筆的事詹姆斯什麼也沒發現，或許只是單純以為理查又如同以往般在等待中發覺不耐煩後四處溜達去了。

感到鬆了口氣，面對排好行李後站直背正開口要說教的詹姆斯的僕克臉，他先給出一個大大的笑容。

「謝謝你！詹姆斯。沒有你我都不知道該怎麼辦呢。」

或許這個不同於以往只會頂嘴的狀況太過出乎詹姆斯預期，他先是一愣，再嘆了口氣，面對理查的笑臉，每每什麼責備的話都說不出來了。

「走吧，時間不早了。」

最後也只能轉過身，推著自己的推車向入境櫃台方向走，讓理查踏著輕盈的腳步跟在身後。

詹姆斯沒有發現他的計劃，這是很好的開始。他撇過頭輕笑著，沒讓其他人看見。

接下來入境手續過程，理查一遍一遍在心底盤算著他的計劃，令他放心的是詹姆斯一點也沒查覺到什麼，反正在堂堂龜速船長面前，只要通通按程序來一個指令一個動作的，讓他滿意了就什麼也不會多在意。

或許可能會稍稍疑惑今天的理查怎麼這麼安份？但大家都累了，相信這個小疑惑並不會再延伸出什麼。

一切都很順利，然後就照計劃跟著詹姆斯到計程車前，擺出最楚楚可憐的表情。

「已經這麼晚了，又這麼累，你忍心讓我再開一百小時的車回家嗎？」

才將自己行李在計程車箱擺好，詹姆斯回過頭，面無表情對上理查死命張大的無辜的雙眼。

「拜託嘛？今天讓我到你家睡。」

對望了好一陣後，大眼裡映出的是詹姆斯輕輕嘆了口氣，彎身將理查腳邊的行李也放上車箱。

「下車時行李自己搬。」

「哈！我就知道你對我最好了。」

邊說，理查自己上了後座。

太順利了，詹姆斯什麼都沒有發現。沿途理查用眼角偷偷盯住他對著窗外發呆的側臉，他們誰都沒開口講話，沉默但氣氛是讓人舒適的。

或許是查覺到理查投射過來的目光，他回過頭，這個動作讓理查快速把臉轉向窗外。

耳邊傳來一聲微小的輕笑，感覺自己擱在座椅上的左手被悄悄握住，傳遞過來熟悉的體溫。

接下來發生的事也很順利，順利的進到詹姆斯家中，只要等他睡著，就可以開始為他精心準備的聖誕禮物。

今天的理查安份的不用詹姆斯處處叮嚀：自己自動搬行李，進了門後沒把行李亂堆、沒撥亂詹姆斯窗架上的飛機模型、沒擅自開冰箱，當然也沒有在脫鞋前就跳上沙發。

唯獨要撲上詹姆斯柔軟的大床時，被那雙大手從後面一把抓住。

「洗了澡才准上我的床！你這隻小豬。」

平常的理查會故意跟他爭論關於洗澡與床舖還有身體髒不髒的事，享受詹姆斯耐著性子一一反駁每個論點，或是歪理，在你來我往好一陣子直到感到滿足後才乖乖進浴室把自己洗乾淨，但今天的所有做為都是為了確保每件事都往計劃好的方向去，所以他只是轉過身將雙臂圈住詹姆斯的脖子。

「遵命！我的船長。」

待兩人都洗過澡、待詹姆斯簡單收拾一下家裡，待終於能一起躺在那張柔軟的大床上時，理查閉著眼假眠，腦子卻因為興奮而異常清醒。

終於離他的計劃只剩最後一步。

待詹姆斯均勻的鼻息傳入耳中，他緩緩起身，小心翼翼穿好衣服，動作輕的深怕攪動一絲空氣似。確認床上那人仍是熟睡後，掩上房門，來到漆黑的客廳裡。

點亮茶几上一盞桌燈，他走到往陽台一扇落地玻璃前，伸個大大懶腰準備開始他的聖誕驚喜。

手指劃過玻璃，這個總是被打掃到一塵不染的房子裡在主人離開近一個月時間後仍被些許灰塵趁虛而入。

理查到廚房拿了條抹布，剛懷疑詹姆斯應該不會介意自己隨意使用每條都被嚴格付予特定任務只能使用在特定位置的抹布大軍們，下一秒馬上認知到詹姆斯不會發現，應該不會。如果被發現了，就像往常那樣好好撒個嬌就沒事了。應該就沒事了。

把整扇落地玻璃來回擦拭幾次，再用廚房紙巾將上頭水氣吸乾，感謝詹姆斯平時對於打掃工作全心全意的付出，玻璃不需費大多勁就再次回復到光亮。

搬了張小凳子，理查站上去，還需稍踮起腳尖才能碰觸到玻璃最上層。他從褲子口袋中抽出那支橘色白板筆，在最上層的中心點畫下一顆星星。

伯利恆之星。

然後是延伸到最底下的樹幹，仔細繪出木紋後，一筆一劃添上枝椏，然後是葉叢、是裝飾、是落在周遭的雪花與光點。

好幾次，理查必須停下筆，站到客廳另一側仔細確認整棵樹的型態與平均，為太空的地方再加幾株新枝，將擠在一起的擺飾挪開些。

他專心的畫著，一心只希望能將這棵樹畫得完美，因為這是送給詹姆斯的聖誕禮物，會成為他精心為愛人準備的驚喜。

或許也會是這間房子裡今年唯一的聖誕擺設。想到此，他得意的笑了。

而太過於專心在畫上的結果，就是沒發現等最後一筆完成時，窗外天空已經大亮。

理查甩甩有些酸疼的右手腕，左手捏捏僵硬的後頸，關上桌燈後坐上詹姆斯鍾愛的那張對著落地玻璃的單人沙發上，仔細看過這棵完美又完美的聖誕樹後，巨大的滿足感讓延遲的睡意一下子襲來。

最後的記憶停在自己打了一個大大的呵欠，甚至什麼時候睡著了都不知道。

直到詹姆斯的吼聲將意志拉了回來。

「哈蒙德！你對我的窗子做了什麼？」

吃力的睜開一隻眼，詹姆斯插著腰的身影擋住全部視線。

他揉揉眼，才注意到白板筆還握在手中。連忙把筆藏至身後，抬起頭來對眼前人擠出一個微笑。

「聖誕快樂。我幫你佈置好你的樹了。」

詹姆斯轉過身去仔細的看了看自己家裡的新聖誕擺設。再回過頭時，那張板起的臉好像稍軟化了些。

「你該不會這樣畫了一整夜？」

「嘿嘿…」

「然後就直接坐在這裡睡了？」

理查聳聳肩，其實他本打算神不知鬼不覺的溜回床上，誰知竟然就直接在這裡睡著了，為他的計劃留下唯一一個不完美。

不過也沒關係，他畫了一棵完美的樹了。這樣就好了。

「笨蛋…」

他聽到詹姆斯呢喃著，消失在視線內，沒多久後再出現時，手裡抱著一條大毛毯。

「直接睡在這裡，如果感冒了怎麼辦？」

然後向前將自己擠進空間已剩不多的單人沙發裡。

「詹姆斯你幹嘛啦？」

「不要動。」

疲累讓理查不再反抗詹姆斯硬要擠進來的動作，只是放輕鬆讓他將自己抱上大腿坐好，再用毛毯將兩人一起裹在其中。

毛毯下，感覺到自己被那雙手緊緊摟住，他把頭靠上詹姆斯的頸窩，為自己調整一個舒適的姿勢，聽到詹姆斯的話語傳來，伴著胸口的回音。

「你要害我好久都沒辦法擦玻璃了。」

「算了吧！你為什麼不直接承認你其實很喜歡我送你的禮物。」

詹姆斯沒有說話，只是用一個落在理查頭頂上的吻代替回答。而理查也清楚的明白這其中的意思。

他很喜歡，他真的很喜歡這個禮物。

「嘿、你會不會覺得有點可惜？這棵樹到新年時就要被擦掉了？」

懷中理查抬起眼，發現詹姆斯的目光仍落在那棵樹上。

「會嗎？反正明年你還會再畫一棵給我。」

詹姆斯低下頭對上他的目光，表情是多麼理所當然，就像他一直都知道理查腦子裡每時每刻所想的一切一樣。

而且是真的一直都知道。

「說的也是。」

再次將頭枕回詹姆斯的頸窩，理查舒適的閉上眼，將睡著之際詹姆斯的話語又傳進耳裡。

「不過新年時你要自己把這扇窗子擦乾淨！」

好啦好啦，再分配新年打掃工作之前，現在理查只想先好好窩在這個溫暖的懷裡先睡上一覺。

**Author's Note:**

> 日文檢定考試的前一天，就如同每個考試前一天一定得做些與考試及讀書完全無關的事一般，我決定要在我房間的玻璃窗上畫一棵聖誕樹。  
> 我一向很喜歡聖誕樹，我想是因為小時候鄰居家有棵接近天花板高度的樹使我著了迷，從此年年幻想自己也能有一棵屬於我自己的大聖誕樹；對我而言，聖誕樹就如同夢想般美好。  
> 只是所居住的房子裡一直都沒有空間能擁有一棵我理想中的聖誕樹，頂多來一顆嬌小迷你不超過手掌高度、放在書桌上剛剛好佔掉一個小角落的樹就了不起了。於是幻想了這麼多年，加上隔天是日檢一定得做些什麼的天時地利人合下，我決定我要為自己畫一棵樹。  
> 為此我還特地散步到附近書局去，仔細思考該來棵什麼顏色的樹，來努力減少能讓我好好考前衝刺的時間。  
> 最後，我的樹花了我一整個下午，沒發現在過程中我竟花了那麼長時間在這棵樹上，回過神來，天色已經全黑。  
> 而整個過程中，我的腦中出現了這麼一段對話：  
> 「你會不會覺得有點可惜？這棵樹到新年時就要被擦掉了？」  
> 「會嗎？反正明年你還會再畫一棵給我。」  
> 這就是這篇故事的起頭。  
> 原本今年不打算寫聖誕賀文，想專心將重點放在新年賀文上，一方面也是因為對聖誕這檔事實在沒有想法，加上原本的點子在改了CP後宣告死亡，整個就是直接跳過會比較好的情況下，沒想到突然出現個這麼段對話，讓我的計劃整個更改。  
> 這下又壓縮到新年賀文的作業時間了。  
> 只是不才又懶惰的我，仍如同每次賀文的作業般，總非得拖到最後一刻才開始動作，還不說光是第一句話要寫什麼就讓我糾結了好幾天。結果就是在24日平安夜的下午、對、就是這個當下，我還在努力想在這天結束前，或是說在親愛的友人的聖誕大餐邀約前，努力將這個故事完成。  
> 成果就是如此了。  
> 希望這個故事的表現沒有太過草率，也沒有太不知所云，當然最希望的就是正在閱讀的你會喜歡這個故事！這篇小小的短短的、好像什麼事都沒發生的小甜文。  
> 最後還是一定要說的是，感謝我的好伙伴Imnotevil提供給我這個甜到不行的"兩人裹在同一條毯子"建議，為這整個故事走向加了很多甜味；感謝親愛的Irene不斷鼓勵我創作，常常被迫要聽說講很多關於故事的事還要被迫分享感想，謝謝你讓我的故事多了很多色彩。以及感謝你的閱讀，感謝你給我這個機會讓這個故事能被看到。  
> 往後的日子裡我會隨時提醒自己：不要再拖了。


End file.
